She is
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: O.S. Titre emprunté à une chanson de The Fray. Pansy et Luna se retrouvent six ans après la bataille de Poudlard et cinq ans après la fin de leur relation. Il est peut-être temps de renouer des liens et qui sait ? de se laisser aller au bonheur. Flashbacks. (Paroles de She is entremêlées au texte. Une référence à Princess Bride en conclusion.)


**N/A :**

 **Je pense que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas laissé de notes d'auteur. Cela fait aussi une éternité que je ne réponds pas aux reviews, et j'en suis désolée, c'est adorable de votre part d'en laisser. Sachez que je les lis toutes, et que chacune me touche. Mes études et le décès de ma grand-mère près d'un an après celui de mon grand-père m'ont éloigné de mes lecteurs. Ecrire m'a toujours fait du bien mais j'ai eu besoin de me couper des interactions sociales pour retrouver une certaine paix intérieure.**

 **Je vais mieux maintenant et je suis en vacances, je devrais donc pouvoir répondre aux reviews plus facilement dorénavant. Contrairement à ce que ce message jusqu'ici plutôt déprimant pourrait laisser croire, je suis très bien entourée, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.**

 **Assez parlé de moi, passons à cet O.S.**

 **Avant tout, joyeux mois des fiertés. Et petit rappel à ceux de la communauté : le plus important c'est que vous soyez sains et saufs et aussi, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes aimés.**

 **Cet OS est basé sur la chanson She is de The Fray. Je la trouvais adaptée pour des personnages comme Luna et Pansy.**

 **En italique et gras, les paroles de la chanson.**

 **En italique, des flashbacks.**

 **C'est cool d'être de retour.**

 **PS : Je vous vouvoie dans cette note d'auteur mais je tutoie quand je réponds à quelqu'un, sauf si la personne concernée m'a vouvoyé d'abord ou a exprimé le souhait que je le fasse.**

* * *

Pansy sortit de Honeydukes où elle s'était acheté un paquet de Chocogrenouilles en guise de réconfort après avoir essuyé un énième refus à sa recherche d'emploi. Dans un premier temps elle avait fulminé contre les employeurs qui refusaient de prendre le risque d'embaucher quelqu'un avec un nom de Mangemort mais au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient elle devenait de plus en plus attristée face aux rejets.

Elle avait les compétences, mais ils préféraient embaucher quelqu'un d'autre. Une fois, dix fois, ce pouvait être un hasard Quarante-deux fois ? Pansy en doutait.

Heureusement pour elle, Pansy n'était pas quelqu'un qui se décourageait facilement, même si elle avait le moral miné. Elle continuait obstinément de postuler ici et là. Elle se répétait son speech de motivation tous les matins devant la glace. Et la plupart du temps, ça lui suffisait.

Mais cette fois-ci, Miss Guipure lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle aurait peu de chances de trouver un travail en l'état actuel des choses et qu'elle ferait mieux de se résigner et de se reposer sur la fortune des Parkinson. Pansy en avait pleuré de rage.

Elle voulait faire quelque chose de sa vie. Et elle n'était pas faite pour rester chez elle et s'occuper toute la journée de sa maison, de son mari ou de ses enfants comme la tradition Sang-Pur l'aurait voulu. Avoir un mari un jour n'était de toute manière pas compatible avec sui elle était.

Alors elle avait choisi de trouver un peu de réconfort avant de reprendre son chemin plus déterminée que jamais à prouver qu'elle arriverait à ses fins.

Elle venait donc de sortir de Honeydukes, ses friandises préférées soigneusement emballées dans une boîte qu'elle fourra dans son sac. En relevant la tête et en jetant un œil dans la rue, elle aperçut une jeune femme qui comtemplait la vitrine d'en face. Les souvenirs affluèrent comme un torrent, sans restriction.

 _Deux jeunes filles se tenaient côte à côte à la cérémonie d'hommage pour les disparus de la toute récente guerre._

 _\- Tu ne devrais pas garder tous tes sentiments en toi comme ça, Pansy. Cela va te dévorer de l'intérieur,_ _Luna avait déclaré d'une voix douce._

 _Pansy ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui adresse la parole._

 _\- De quoi je me mêle Loufoca ? avait-elle répondu froidement, agacée que la jeune fille puisse sentir sa vulnérabilité, voir les larmes qu'elle retenait._

 _Luna ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage._

 _\- Je voulais juste m'assurer moi-même que tu irais bien. avait-elle répondu sur le ton de la conversation alors que Pansy était à deux doigts de l'insulter._

"Lovegood ?" Pansy appela en s'approchant, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, les genoux tremblants.

Et si ce n'était pas elle ?

L'éditrice du Chicaneur se retourna avec grâce. Elle avait cette élégance naturelle qui n'appartenait qu'aux fées dans les histoires. Celles qui sont bienveillantes et ont un air diaphane et de longs cheveux clairs.

"Bonjour, Pansy." répondit-elle avec un petit geste de la main en se rapprochant d'elle.

Un sourire franc parait ses lèvres pâles. Elle était heureuse de revoir la fille de Mangemorts. C'était une occurrence assez rare pour qu'une sensation de chaleur s'empare de Pansy. Personne ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ceux qui avaient été du mauvais côté pendant la guerre, même après tout ce temps.

"Tu es rayonnante." observa Pansy, se rendant à peine compte que les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Elle croisa les bras, mal à l'aise, à l'instant où elle s'en aperçut. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de les dire.

"Je veux dire que... Comme d'habitude, bien sûr. C'est juste que..." s'emmêla-t-elle dans ses justifications.

Luna lui sourit à nouveau, lui coupant le souffle efficacement.

"Tu m'as manquée." déclara-t-elle sans gêne, et une nouvelle fois sa compagne lui envia son aisance à parler de ses sentiments.

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide. La famille de Pansy n'avait jamais été très portée sur l'expression des sentiments, ou sur les sentiments tout court en général.

 _\- Comment tu vas ? avait demandé Luna en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentard face à Pansy qui mangeait seule._

 _La première fois qu'elle lui avait fait le coup, la 8ème année avait sursauté et manqué de peu de renverser le contenu de son verre sur la ta_ _ble en bois. La jeune fille blonde le faisait avec un tel aplomb et tant de naturel que personne n'avait jamais protesté, même si certains Serpentards lui jetaient toujours des regards sévères et qu'on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler la première fois._

 _D'autres élèves avaient suivi son exemple, si bien que des élèves de toute maison s'attablaient avec leurs autres amis d'autres maisons, même si cette pratique restait rare et contestée. Les Serpentard, eux, ne fraternisaient pas avec l'ennemi._

 _Même s'il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'un certain nombre d'élèves parmi les plus âgés ne dormaient pas nécessairement dans leurs propres dortoirs la nuit tombée._

 _Pansy avait vu Drago sortir de la Tour des Gryffondor au petit matin en faisant sa ronde de préfète mais s'était tue. Elle avait croisé Astoria sur le chemin de retour de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles, bafouillant quelque chose à propos des Cuisines alors qu'une cravate jaune et noire dépassait de sa poche. Elle avait été témoin -à regret- d'une rencontre amoureuse entre Théodore et une fille de Poufsouffle de leur année. Sarah. Stella. Un truc en S en tout cas._

 _Elle avait aperçu le frère de Blaise, qui avait tout juste un an de moins que ce dernier, répondre à l'énigme de la Tour des Serdaigles au milie_ _u de la nuit. Elle avait trouvé Michael Corner sur le point de sortir de sa Salle Commune à elle un matin qui avait refusé tout net de révéler de quelle chambre il sortait et bredouillé de vagues excuses à propos de compagnons de dortoir pas très discrets et d'endroits plus tranquilles ou dormir._

 _Elle n'avait jamais rien dit._

 _Un peu d'amour ou de réconfort volé ici ou là ne pouvait faire de mal à personne et tous ceux qu'elle avait vus étaient majeurs ou sur le point de le devenir dans l'année._

 _Elle rassembla ses pensées, se rappela que Luna lui avait demandé comment elle allait, réfléchi deux bonnes secondes à la question et éclaté d'un rire sans joie._

 _\- Drago ne me parle plus, je n'ai pas vu Greg et Blaise depuis la bataille, Daphné a décidé de "rentrer dans le droit chemin" et que ce qu'on faisait n'était "pas naturel" et dû "à la curiosité d'adolescentes", Adrian est en attente d'être jugé, Millicient refuse de m'approcher depuis qu'elle m'a vu avec une fille, Vince est mort._

 _Elle avait le cœur brisé, l'esprit tourmenté, ses systèmes de pensée en pleine reconstruction, ses rêves détruits. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez Luna, dans son obstination à prendre ses repas avec Pansy et à faire la conversation, ou juste sa façon de l'écouter, sa façon d'être là qui avait quelque chose de rassurant pour le futur._

"Comment était la Russie ?" demanda la jeune éditrice, ramenant Pansy au présent.

Et on disait que c'était Luna la rêveuse entre elles deux.

Un an après la guerre et juste après le procès de ses parents, Pansy s'était réfugiée dans le palais de ses grands-parents à St Petersbourg. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas politisés et avaient accueilli leur petite-fille à bras ouverts. C'était en partie grâce à eux que la jeune fille avait pu panser ses plaies, loin du regard et du jugement de ses pairs.

Elle était rentrée au Royaume-Uni à peine deux mois auparavant, après presque cinq ans d'exil.

Plus de cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre, un peu plus d'un an après la Bataille de Poudlard.

Pansy se rappelait la scène aussi bien qu'un passage préféré relu et relu. Elle se souvenait de la lanterne, posée sur la petite table dans le bar, qui créait des ombres vacillantes dans la chevelure de Luna. Elle revoyait la jeune femme prendre ses mains dans les siennes et les serrer à lui faire mal.

La blonde Serdaigle n'avait pas protesté, quand elle lui avait expliqué ses projets d'avenir à voix basse, les yeux baissés. Elle avait gravement hoché la tête, écouté jusqu'au bout et s'était résigné au sort de leur relation.

 _\- Toi et moi, nous savions que ça ne pourrait pas bien finir. Je suis contente que l'on soit toutes les deux en vie, mais ça ne suffit pas. Je n'aurais même pas dû rester cette année._ _Mes parents... Ils vont être condamnés. Je ne peux pas rester ici, je ne peux pas te faire subir ça. Et je sais qu'il y a des gens qui ont besoin de toi ici. Ton père, tes amis... Je sais l'importance qu'ils ont pour toi. Il faut que je parte, et tu dois rester. Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que tu as fait pour moi._

 _\- Pansy, est-ce que nous sommes vraiment en train de rompre ? avait demandé Luna d'une voix douce et un peu triste, en desserrant lentement ses doigts qui s'étaient crispés au cours de la conversation._

 _\- Je t'aime. Oh Merlin, comme je t'aime. Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point. Mais ce n'est pas assez, et je suis désolée pour ça Lovegood. avait-elle dit en prenant son visage dans ses mains._

\- _Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, Pansy._

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur de dire au revoir. avait-elle déclaré avec un sourire amer._

 _Luna s'était alors levée pour la prendre dans ses bras. Luna, si petite par rapport à Pansy mais tellement plus forte. Elles étaient restées enlacées plusieurs minutes avant d'être bousculés par un client du bar. Pansy s'était alors excusée pour aller aux toilettes, histoire de se recomposer._

 _A son retour, il n'y avait plus trace de la jeune femme blonde et leurs consommations avaient été payées._

Pansy s'efforça de revenir à l'instant présent, à reprendre prise sur la réalité actuelle. Qu'avait demandé Luna ?

"La Russie ? Hum, plutôt solitaire. St Petersbourg est très romantique. Surtout en hiver, quand la Neva gèle. Tu aimerais. Je t'emmènerai."

 _Luna l'accompagnait à son cours d'Arithmancie pour une obscure raison. Soi-disant parce qu'elle aimait bien marcher. Elles étaient seules dans le couloir._

 _\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser._

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends, Lovegood ?_

 _Inutile de préciser que Pansy était arrivée en cours avec cinq solides minutes de retard et aucune excuse valable._

 ** _Do not get me wrong_**  
 ** _I cannot wait for you to come home_**  
 ** _For now you're not here, and I'm not there_**  
 ** _It's like we're on our own_**  
 ** _To figure it out_**  
 ** _Consider how_**  
 ** _To find a place to stand_**  
 ** _Instead of walking away_**  
 ** _Instead of nowhere to land_**

Ses joues se colorèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Luna et elle, c'était du passé maintenant. Elle ferait mieux de s'en souvenir. Elle chercha à masquer son embarras.

"Je ne voulais pas... enfin... hum."

Pansy savait toujours trouver les mots. Elle était à Serpentard après tout. Elle s'était sortie de bien des situations inconfortables à l'aide de la parole.

Face à Luna ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su les trouver, les mots. Elle hésitait, elle balbutiait, elle ne finissait plus ses phrases, elle perdait tous ses moyens.

"Pourquoi pas ? Je suis sûre que tu ferais une guide fantastique."

 _\- Est-ce que tu accepterais que... qu'on forme euh... un couple ? Personne ne doit savoir, bien sûr mais je me disais que, eh bien, comme on se voit depuis un moment, peut-être que, si tu en as envie bien sûr..._

 _\- Pourquoi pas ?_

Pansy frissonna au souvenir des lèvres de la jeune fille sur son front.

 _ **This is going to break me clean in two**_  
 _ **This is going to bring me close to you**_

"Pansy ?"

"Hum ?"

"Tu aurais le temps de prendre le temps le thé avec moi ? Mon appartement n'est pas loin."

Pansy hocha énergiquement la tête avant de la secouer dans l'autre sens puis de se mettre à rire. Sous l'émotion elle ne trouvait plus les mots.

Bien sûr qu'elle voulait accepter l'invitation, mais elle avait besoin d'un environnement neutre pour la discussion qui risquait d'arriver.

"Je voulais dire que… hum… ça me ferait plaisir. Mais laisse-moi nous payer quelque chose dans le petit salon de thé du coin. Ils n'avaient pas encore ouvert quand je suis partie et je mourrais d'envie de goûter à leurs scones."

"D'accord. Mais je paierai la prochaine fois," approuva Luna.

Pansy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. La prochaine fois. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse. Un moment qu'elle n'avait manqué à personne.

 _\- Je suis contente que tu sois en vie, Pansy._

 _\- Tu es bien la seule._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça. Ne dis jamais ça. Pansy… Tu es une belle personne, et je ne veux pas te perdre._

 _ **She is everything I need**_  
 _ **That I never knew I wanted**_  
 _ **She is everything I want**_  
 _ **That I never knew I needed**_  
 _ **She is everything I need**_  
 _ **That I never knew I wanted**_  
 _ **She is everything I want**_  
 _ **That I never knew I needed**_

"Tu trempes toujours tes scones dans ton thé ?" avait demandé Luna, un sourcil levé, une fois qu'elles avaient été attablées et leur commande servie.

Un sourire amusé parait ses lèvres pâles. Pansy avait haussé les épaules, un peu embarrassée. Sa mère lui avait toujours reproché cette habitude. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Sa mère… Elle était actuellement à Azkaban.

Et même si les Détraqueurs y avaient été remplacés par des êtres vivants - quelques humains et vampires, une poignée de centaures mais surtout pas mal de gobelins -, cet endroit demeurait une prison. Les sentiments que Pansy avait envers ses parents étaient ambigus. Ils lui avaient fait du mal. Mais c'étaient ses parents.

Pansy rouvrit brusquement les yeux quand elle sentit une main sur la sienne. Luna s'était penchée pour prendre la main qu'elle avait laissé sur la table dans la sienne. Les joues de la fille de Mangemorts prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

 _\- Pans, réveille-toi. C'est juste un cauchemar._

 _Le visage de Luna était au-dessus de celui de Pansy. La jeune fille brune s'était endormie la tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille blonde, elle-même appuyée contre le tronc d'un gros frêne._

 _\- Désolée._

 _Pansy avait baissé les yeux, incapable de soutenir l'intensité bleue de ceux de Luna. La jeune femme avait alors entrepris de lui caresser les cheveux, cherchant à la réconforter._

 _\- Tu criais. Tu appelais tes parents. Tu… avait raconté la fille de Xenophilius Lovegood d'un ton inquiet._

 _\- Je ne veux pas en parler. avait répondu la Serpentarde._

 _ **It's all up in the air**_  
 _ **And we stand still**_  
 _ **To see where it comes down**_  
 _ **I don't know where it is**_  
 _ **Don't know when**_  
 _ **But I want you around**_  
 _ **When it falls into place**_  
 _ **You and I**_  
 _ **Your side into mine**_  
 _ **Both behind**_  
 _ **Its indication**_

"Comment tu vas vraiment, Pansy ?" demanda Luna, une touche de préoccupation dans le regard.

Elle n'avait toujours pas ôté sa main de celle de son ancienne petite amie, qui n'avait rien fait pour l'y pousser.

"Bien. Enfin, j'ai été mieux. Mais pire aussi." avoua Pansy en se mordant la lèvre.

Luna hocha la tête. Elle avait connu la période que Pansy avait appelé "pire". Elle frémissait rien qu'en y repensant. A l'époque elle n'était pas certaine que Pansy y survivrait, et à la vérité Pansy non plus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant, dans la vie ?" demanda-t-elle, souhaitant alléger la conversation.

Pansy grimaça et fit un geste vague de sa main libre.

"Ce que je trouve. En Russie, j'ai été professeur de musique pendant un temps. De piano surtout."

"J'ai toujours la harpe de ma mère chez moi. Il faudra que tu passes. J'adorais t'entendre en jouer."

Luna n'avait jamais appris à jouer correctement d'un instrument mais avait conservé la harpe pour sa valeur sentimentale. Et aussi parce que la musique, aussi mauvaise soit-elle, était efficace contre les Nargoles.

 _\- Quand j'aurais fini mes études je deviendrai professeur. avait déclaré Pansy avec conviction en se laissant tomber sur le lit de sa petite-amie._

 _\- Professeur Parkinson. J'aime bien. avait plus tard murmuré Luna contre ses lèvres._

 _Elles s'étaient mises à rire en continuant de s'embrasser._

 _ **She's going to bring me clarity**_  
 _ **You take…**_

"Tu voulais être Professeur de Sortilèges."

"Par les temps qui courent, je prendrai ce que j'obtiendrai. Tant pis s'il faut que je travaille dans un magasin spécialisé dans les articles de Quidditch."

"Ne critique pas le Quidditch."

 _\- Quel sport débile. avait déclaré Pansy après la défaite de Serpentard contre Poufsouffle._

 _\- Moi j'aime bien. Je vais souvent voir des matchs avec mes cousins. Si j'étais moins dans la lune, j'aurais tenté les sélections pour l'équipe de Serdaigle._

 _\- Pas toi, Luna ! Helen avait deux neurones et chez les Greengrass on est Poursuiveur de génération en génération mais pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi faut-il que je sorte uniquement avec des fans de Quidditch ? Je ne connais même pas les règles du jeu ! avait soupiré Pansy, atterrée._

 _ **She's going to bring me clarity**_  
 _ **You take the heart right out of me**_

"Mais sérieusement, tu as essayé de postuler à Poudlard ?" demanda Luna en libérant la main de Pansy pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée de son thé avant qu'il soit complètement froid.

"A quoi bon ? Même les agences de cours par correspondance ne veulent pas de moi." grommela Pansy, les épaules basses avant de boire également.

Il faudrait qu'elle note le nom du salon dans son carnet d'adresses, les scones étaient un délice et le thé frôlait la perfection.

"Flitwick va prendre sa retraite à la fin de l'année." insista l'ancienne Serdaigle au-dessus de sa tasse.

"Je l'aimais bien. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont accepter des enfants de Mangemorts comme ça." objecta Pansy avec pessimisme.

"Tu n'es pas au courant ? Drago Malefoy enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal là-bas. J'aurais pensé que vous aviez gardé contact." dit Luna d'un ton désapprobateur.

Il lui semblait que les deux s'étaient réconciliés à la fin de l'année au grand plaisir de leurs moitiés qui n'en pouvaient plus de leurs jérémiades au sujet de l'un et de l'autre.

"Je ne savais pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, j'ai entièrement coupé les ponts avec tous ceux que je connaissais ici. Il m'a manqué, cet idiot." répondit Pansy.

Drago et elle avaient toujours eu une relation privilégiée avant de se retrouver au cœur de la guerre. Il était ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'un frère, bien qu'ils se soient éloignés avec les années. La jeune femme brune espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour reconstruire leur relation d'antan.

"Neville travaille aussi à Poudlard. Il est professeur de botanique."

Neville et Pansy étaient une toute autre histoire. Neville étant à Luna ce que Drago était à Pansy, l'éloignement en moins. Ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser au cours de leur huitième année mais étaient restés à l'étape où ils se toléraient pour le bien de Luna sans particulièrement s'apprécier.

 _C'était le Nouvel An. Les huitièmes et septièmes années avaient organisé des festivités clandestines dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était tard._

 _Pansy s'était isolée dans un coin, laissant Luna discuter avec Ginny Weasley. A sa grande surprise, Neville Londubat était venu la trouver._

 _\- Nous n'avons rien en commun, mais je promets de faire un effort pour apprendre à te connaître pour Luna. J'aimerais que tu fasses de même. avait déclaré le garçon._

 _\- Sans hésitation. A notre nouvelle amitié, Londubat. avait-elle levé son verre de jus de citrouille. Pansy n'avait jamais aimé l'alcool. Mais elle aimait Luna._

 ** _She is everything I need_**  
 ** _That I never knew I wanted_**  
 ** _She is everything I want_**  
 ** _That I never knew I needed_**  
 ** _She is everything I need_**  
 ** _That I never knew I wanted_**  
 ** _She is everything I want_**  
 ** _That I never knew I needed_**

"Je ne te garantis rien mais je postulerai sûrement alors. J'ai entendu que tu étais devenu éditrice du journal de ton père, d'ailleurs. Félicitations."

"Merci. Pansy, j'ai besoin de savoir : est-ce que tu vas rester ?"

 _\- Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps ça peut durer. Quelque chose finira par nous séparer._

 _\- Ou quelqu'un. Et ce ne sera pas moi, avait doucement dit Luna avec un regard appuyé dans sa direction._

 _ **This is going to bring me to my knees**_  
 _ **I just want to hold you close to me**_

"Mon départ n'avait rien de définitif. Je pense qu'il est temps que j'affronte mes démons. Pansy Parkinson est de retour." déclara la jeune femme, prenant la main de Luna dans la sienne.

Si l'autre jeune femme fut surprise, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

"Je serai là tout au long du chemin." répondit-elle sans quitter Pansy des yeux.

Cette dernière sentait son regard bleu la transpercer.

"Si c'est ce que tu veux, cela va sans dire." ajouta Luna avec un peu de malice mais aussi un peu d'incertitude quand elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

 _\- Je crois que je t'aime. avait-elle murmuré en embrassant son épaule dénudée._

 _\- Je n'ai aucun doute sur la question, Pansy._

 _ **She is everything I need**_  
 _ **That I never knew I wanted**_  
 _ **She is everything I want**_  
 _ **That I never knew I needed**_  
 _ **She is everything I need**_  
 _ **That I never knew I wanted**_  
 _ **She is everything I want**_  
 _ **That I never knew I needed**_

Pansy prit une inspiration avant de se pencher en avant et de prendre le visage fin de Luna entre ses mains.

"Dis-moi que c'est ce que tu veux et que je ne suis pas en train de faire une erreur." murmura-t-elle, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Luna.

Celle-ci lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser.

 _\- Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point ce qu'on vient de faire était stupide ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que c'est toujours aussi agréable de faire des choses stupides ?_

 _ **She is everything I needed**_  
 _ **She is everything**_

"Depuis l'invention du baiser, cinq seulement ont été classés comme les plus passionnés et les plus purs. Celui-ci les surpassa tous de très loin." murmura Pansy en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Luna.

"Je vois que tu connais tes classiques." répondit sa compagne en riant.

Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient jamais semblé aussi heureuses. Elles se sentaient capables de laisser la guerre derrière elles pour construire leur avenir ensemble.

 _\- Princess Bride ?_

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un livre mais je t'assure que c'est un meilleur cadeau qu'il n'y paraît._


End file.
